Wired docking stations for portable electronic devices typically have only a single physical docking connector to dock one device at a time. The docking station may provide the portable device with power and peripheral functions not provided by the device itself, for example a large(r) screen, high(er) quality speakers, mouse and keyboard.
Wireless docking is known, for example, from WO 2012/117306A1. A wireless docking station enables a wireless secured communication between at least one slave device and a master device.
Wireless docking in a system having a host device and dockee devices may be based on using a Wi-Fi (as described in IEEE802.11) based wireless docking station. The wireless docking station may be a wireless docking host (WDH) that enables a mobile device (called dockee) to access to a set of peripherals locally attached through a wire or wirelessly connected to the host device (such as USB mouse, HDMI display, Bluetooth headset) through a set of message exchange protocols over a wireless link (e.g. Wi-Fi). The wireless docking host may provide information about its presence through a Wi-Fi beacon that dockees can use to select and initiate connections with a chosen WDH. Alternatively, Near Field Communication (NFC) tags associated with the WDH or other out of band means (such as using the communications interface from a wireless power system) are used to select and initiate a WDH to dock with.
US2012/0254773 discloses systems and methods for interactive media sharing. Interactive media sharing includes facilitating participation in a session where the session is conducted among a plurality of touch screen user devices (TSUDs) connected to each other and a media server. The method may include sending initial media content to one or more of the plurality of the TSUDs in real time, or receiving edited media content from at least one of the plurality of the TSUDs in real time, wherein the edited media content comprises further media content overlaid on the initial media content.